five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location
Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (рус. 'Пять Ночей у Фредди: Сестринская Локация')'' — новая игра серии игр FNaF, в жанре "инди-хоррор" и в стиле "Point and click". Возможно, это будет спин-офф или приквел к FNaF, который выйдет в октябре 2016-го года. Описание Добро пожаловать в Circus Baby's Pizza World, где семейное веселье и интерактивность выходят за рамки, увиденные в других пиццериях! С передовыми аниматрониками конферансье, которые будут отгонять ваших детей от сцены, а также с индивидуальной подачей пиццы! Ни одна вечеринка не может быть вечеринкой без цирковой малышки и её компании! По поводу найма: Требуется охранник-техник. Вы будете должны находиться в тесном помещении с комфортно-расположенным и множественным оборудованием. Мы не несём ответственности за убийство или расчленение. Хронология * 23 апреля 2016 года — первый тизер Скотта Коутона на котором был изображен аниматроник Baby. На тизере было написано: '«There was never just one»''' (рус. 'Никогда не было только одной')''. * 16 мая 2016 года — второй тизер, на котором также был изображен аниматроник Baby, но уже с нормальным освещением и лицом. Надпись на тизере: '«Everyone, please stay in your seats»''' (рус. 'Пожалуйста, все оставайтесь на своих местах')''. * 21 мая 2016 года — выход первого и единственного трейлера Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. * 17 июня 2016 года — третий тизер, на котором был изображен неизвестный аниматроник (по предварительным данным, Ennard). На тизере имеется надпись: '«There's a little of me in every body»''' (рус. 'В каждом теле есть маленькая часть меня')''. * 10 июля 2016 года — четвёртый тизер, на котором изображены семь одинаковых мальчико-подобных аниматроников. В нижней части тизера имеется надпись: '«Don't hold it against us»''' (рус. 'Не держи это против нас')''. При осветлении в правой верхней части тизера можно заметить лицо аниматроника Baby. * 21 июля 2016 года — пятый тизер, на котором изображен стационарный пульт, на котором две кнопки: на верхнем - знак солнца, на другом - знак электричества. На тизере имеется надпись '«Get back on your stage. NOW.»''' (рус. 'Вернитесь на свою сцену. СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ')''. При осветлении можно заметить четыре аниматроника Ballorы. * 1 августа 2016 года - у игры появилась страница в Steam, точная дата выхода - 29 октября 2016 года. * 16 августа 2016 года - шестой тизер, на котором изображён чёрный экран, в середине которого написано '«CANCELLED. Due to leaks.»''' (рус. 'ОТМЕНЕНО. В связи с утечкой')''. При осветлении можно заметить текст маленьким шрифтом, на котором написано: |-|На Русском= К другим новостям: Торжественное открытие пиццерии «Circus Baby's Pizza World» по-видимому было отменено, из-за утечки газа в здании. Источники утверждают, что в связи со странной активностью вокруг территории в ночное время, можно утверждать, что кто-то ещё в этом виноват. Один рабочий рассказывает: ''«Всё просто остановилось. Было такое волнение по поводу открытия этого места. Потом они просто перестали об этом говорить. Была лишь группа людей, которые только заглянули внутрь, посмотреть на детей, на то, что бы всё работало как надо, ну вы знаете. Я не думаю, что они ожидали того, чего увидели.» Люди, проживающие на другой стороне улицы, утверждали, что возле здания до самой ночи было много машин и лежало много оборудования, накрытое брезентом. Через несколько недель здание решили продать. До сих пор нет комментариев от предпринимателя, который финансировал рискованное предприятие. |-|Оригинал= In other news: The grand opening of Circus Baby's Pizza World has apparently been cancelled due to reported gas leaks in the building. Sources close to the establishment activity around the area at night suggest something else is to blame. One local quoted as saying: "Everything just stopped. There was so much excitement built around. this place opening and then they just stopped talking about it. There was only a handful of people that ever got a look at the inside, kids from here and there, making sure everything worked right, you know. I guess they weren't quite ad ready as they thought they were!» A tenant from across the street claims to have witnedssed a large group of cars surrounding the building during the night, and large pieces of equipment being taken out of the building under tarps. A few weeks later the building was for sale. There is no comment yet from the local entrepreneur who financed the venture. * Так же в исходном коде страницы нашли следующее послание: "В любом случае есть ещё светлое будущее для Бейби вполне возможно, что она будет на вечеринке рядом с тобой" * 28 августа 2016 года - седьмой тизер, на котором изображёна маска неизвестного аниматроника, на котором надет колпак. Внизу написано «'10-7-16'», что расшифровывается как «'7 октября 2016 года'», а на странице игры в Steam графа "Будет доступно" изменилась именно на вышеуказанную дату. Осветление не дало никаких результатов. Также, в исходном коде сайта можно найти код 4g7n0c28jk12 для картинки карты. При осветлении карты можно заметить около Funtime-аудитории еще две комнаты. * 30 августа 2016 года - Разработчик игры написал новость на странице игры в Steam, что второго трейлера не будет, так как по его мнению, если он "покажет большую часть того, что уже есть, то это испортит сюрпризы в игре". Интересные Факты * Baby, Ballora, Funtime Foxy и Funtime Freddy имеют несколько схожий стиль с игрушечными аниматрониками. * В низу тизера написано: «There was never just one» (рус. 'Никогда не было только одной')''. Название указывает на то, что было несколько пиццерий во вселенной FNaF. * Возможно, что действия в Сестринской пиццерии будут происходить параллельно пиццерии из Five Nights at Freddy's. * В третьей части Телефонный парень говорил о Сестринской пиццерии. Судя по названию, действия будут происходить именно в ней. * В FNaF World есть концовка со Скоттом: свет выключается, появляются желтые глаза, и Baby говорит фразу из тизера: «The show will begin momentarily. '''Everyone, please stay in your seats.'» (рус. Представление начнётся через несколько секунд. 'Пожалуйста, все оставайтесь на своих местах.). * Все антагонисты имеют возможность двигать частями своего лица и, возможно, костюма в целом. * Возможно, действие игры будет происходить под землёй, из-за надписи в трейлере '«Deep below ground», (рус. Глубоко под землей). * Baby похожа на зеленоглазую девочку из мини-игры FNaF 4. Есть теория, что в этом аниматронике заключена душа этой самой девочки. * Если приглядеться к правой руке Funtime Freddy в трейлере, то можно увидеть, что он держит в ней маленькую куклу Бонни. * Если приглядеться к Funtime Freddy и Funtime Foxy в трейлере, то можно заметить, что у них есть динамики на груди. * В финале FNaF World: Update 2 серый человек (предположительно, Скотт Коутон) скажет следующие слова: «Я сотворил нечто ужасное, её зовут "Baby", мне жаль», после чего его либо убивают, либо он совершает суицид. * Некоторые утверждают, что в игре будет нечто похожее на Марионетку, чей силуэт можно было заметить на лице, когда показывают Funtime Foxy. Но, возможно, это и есть аниматроник с третьего тизера. * Возможно, что аниматроник на третьем тизере сломался во время выступления или же был неисправен, поэтому его убрали. * Если перевернуть трейлер игры, то можно услышать интересную фразу: "Suicide did not work" (рус. '"Суицид не сработал"). * Фраза из четвёртого тизера '«Don't hold it against us» (рус. 'Не держи это против нас')'' произносилась в трейлере. * На скриншоте с Funtime Freddy вверху можно увидеть глаза из FNaF World. * На первом скриншоте страницы игры в Steam можно увидеть лампу из FNaF 3. * Возможно на третьем и седьмом тизере изображён один и тот же аниматроник. * Есть теория, что аниматроник с третьего тизера имеет какое нибудь отношение к Мангл. Персонажи * [[Baby|'Baby']] — человекоподобный аниматроник-ребёнок, и главный антагонист игры. * 'Funtime Foxy' — Funtime-версия Фокси. * 'Funtime Freddy' — Funtime-версия Фредди. * [[Ballora|'Ballora']] — человекоподобный аниматроник-балерина. * '''Bidybab' — неизвестно (возможно, аниматроник с 4-го тизера). * Ennard — неизвестно (возможно, аниматроник с 3-го тизера). * Minireena — маленькие версии аниматроника Ballora. Трейлер thumb|center|330px Галерея Projecty.jpg|Первый тизер Project (3).JPG|Второй тизер project(4).JPG|Третий тизер project(5).JPG|Четвертый тизер Project21072016.JPG|Пятый тизер project16082016.JPG|Шестой тизер project27082016.JPG|Седьмой тизер SecretMap.jpg|Карта в коде сайта Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Категория:Игры Категория:История Категория:Сюжет Категория:Scott Cawthon Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Аниматроники Категория:Неканоничные игры